


How It Happened

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Fantasy, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Ogres, Serious, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Mirage reflects on his relationship with Novabomb.





	How It Happened

Mirage leaned up against the pillows, his fingers absent-mindedly running through Novabomb’s hair. The ogre was dead asleep, snoring softly with his arms wrapped around Mirage’s waist, his head resting against his stomach. Not surprising – since they both had the weekend off, Novabomb had wanted to “celebrate” by pounding him into the mattress. 

How he was still conscious, Primus only knew. But Mirage found himself unable to go to sleep, instead his eyes drifting to the window to look at the night sky.

It was weird how things ended up like this. He had met Novabomb was he was much younger, when Queen Radar was still alive. He found the ogre to be childish and annoying, obnoxious and far too loud. Yet, whenever he went into ogre territory for business, Novabomb was always there to greet him.

Somehow, they got close. When he wasn’t being a complete idiot, Novabomb was actually pretty insightful. He tended to notice a lot of things Mirage overlooked and it actually helped with his ascension to becoming a royal advisor. They both liked drinking, they liked gambling and betting… It was weird how much they had in common.

And then the idiot actually managed to seduce him. Pull him into his bed just once and now they were like this. Though Mirage never would have thought they would be able to live together… And it was all thanks to Megatron, of all the people in the world Mirage thought he would ever have to thank.

It had been a shock for almost everyone when Megatron announced his intentions to marry Eclipse. Ogres were baffled and elves had been horrified. But it somehow worked out for the best. Now it was half a year later and a large group of elves, himself included, were living deep with ogre territory. And it wasn’t nearly as bad as people had first feared. 

It was tough for everyone to get used to the different cultures, especially when it came to sex and violence. Ogres were much more hotheaded and sexual compared to the elves… but it worked out. Some people were harder to sell on it than others, but everyone was mostly learning to get along. There were still some disputes every now and then, but nothing that would lead to a riot or anything. Just misunderstandings.

A small groan caught his attention. He looked down to see Novabomb squirm a bit. All he had to do was pet his head to make him quiet down again, settling back into a peaceful sleep.

Novabomb said he liked that they could sleep together like this. He said it helped calm him down… Mirage knew Novabomb had problems, but he never really thought about them until they became a serious couple. Novabomb was… sick, as the ogre put it. Sick in the head from all the crap he went through as a kid.

He knew what could happen. He had seen it, though only once. He called them episodes, these periods where Novabomb would completely lose it and turn into a monster, attacking everything and anything in his path. Then he would either pass out or someone would have to knock him out. And whenever Novabomb came to, he could never remember what he had done it.

Novabomb had told him he was scared of himself. That sometimes, he feared what might happen, who he might hurt… One time, when he had been an orphan, he nearly killed another kid at the orphanage. He didn’t know what had happened or what caused his episode. He only knew that he could have killed the kid. After that, everyone in the orphanage, including the adults, stayed away from him.

Normally, Mirage would have run. He didn’t deal with crazy, he didn’t know how. He didn’t know anything about mental illness or living on the streets or trying to find the right medicine. His life had been easy, practically handed to him on a silver platter. He knew how to analyze documents and negotiate peace treaties. With reality staring him in the face, he should have just walked away.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Crazy or not, he loved the ogre, even if he was a complete idiot half the time. It didn’t matter if he could go into some sort of episode any second if his medicine stopped working. He just wanted to be with him… Damn it, he loved him so much that it was embarrassing.

“Mrr… Mirage…”

Novabomb’s body moved closer to his, engulfing him in a tight embrace. But Mirage didn’t fight it. Instead, he wiggled himself to snuggle up more against him. He allowed Novabomb to pulled him tight against his chest, spooning him and probably keeping him there until morning. But he was all right with that.

“I’m here,” he murmured softly, nuzzling his chest. “I’m right here, Nova… So go to sleep.”

The ogre seemed to settle down, his breathing evening out again. Once Mirage was sure he was asleep, he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He would probably be a little stiff come morning, but that was fine. So he closed his eyes too, letting his lover’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

 It didn’t make sense to be in love with Novabomb, but he was. And he couldn’t have been happier about it. 


End file.
